Crash vs Keldeo
Crash vs Keldeo is a Quarter Final fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Quarter Final Match 4! Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous series (nominated by The saiyan jedi) takes on Keldeo from Pokemon (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "We're in the last match of the quarter finals, and I have a feeling that this one is gonna be hectic!" the announcer roared, milking in the applause from the audience. Two portals opened up at either side of the battlefield and from them stepped forward Crash Bandicoot and Keldeo respectively. (Cues music) "Okay then, just don't hold anything back" Keldeo uttered to himself, tapping into his Resolute Form and turning his attention to his foe, who seemed more interested in the crowd's reception than the fight. Crash began drinking in the applause from the supporters and paid no heed to his new opponent. "Hey pal, action's this way!" Keldeo snapped, firing a Water Pulse towards the bandicoot, who screeched in terror as he dived to the floor to avoid. HERE WE GO! Keldeo immediately rushed in with a Sacred Sword attack at the ready, but Crash swung his leg round in time to trip the Pokemon, knocking him off balance. Crash then flung himself into Keldeo, striking him with a stiff headbutt. The bandicoot then struck his foe with a spinning lariat, sending him tumbling. Keldeo recovered and blasted Crash with a Water Pulse. Keldeo then followed up with an Aqua Jet, sending the bandicoot into the air with a lot of force. Still using Aqua Jet, Keldeo smashed into Crash from behind, launching him across the arena. Crash hit the ground hard but equipped his Fruit Bazooka, opening fire at the incoming Pokemon. Keldeo quickly alternated his path, dodging to the side, but when he reached his opponent, Crash swatted him out the air with his bazooka. Keldeo crashed down to the ground and Crash went to finish him off. The Colt Pokemon gathered himself in time, slashing Crash with a Secret Sword, keeping him at bay momentarily. Keldeo then fired off a Water Pulse, which Crash countered with several shots from his bazooka. The attacks collided, creating a fruity and watery explosion in the middle of the arena. The bandicoot was the one to keep the pressure on, still firing fruit at his opponent. Keldeo jumped into the air and fired a Water Pulse into the bazooka, rendering it useless. Crash then threw the broken bazooka angrily at Keldeo, smacking the Pokemon in the face with it before rushing in to strike him with a somersault kick. Keldeo was knocked into the air and Crash aimed to keep him there, equipping his Copter Pack and flying up after him. Realizing his predicament, Keldeo attempted to blast Crash down with a Hydro Pump, which the bandicoot avoided easily. Crash grabbed hold of Keldeo's leg and began spinning him round before releasing him, sending him on a collision course with the forcefield. Keldeo spun to regain his composure and used Hydro Pump on the barricade, combining it with an Aqua Jet to give himself more momentum. Crash screamed at the sudden change in tactics and raised his arms to block, but Keldeo's speed was too much. The Pokemon drove Crash into the other side of the arena, breaking the Copter Pack on Crash's back, causing the propellers to slice into the bandicoot's skin. Crash smashed into the floor, bleeding heavily, and Keldeo put his foe out of his misery by decapitating him with a Secret Sword. The crowd was stunned for a moment at the carnage, shocked at what just happened. But soon erupted into cheers as the titantron declared Keldeo the victor. Keldeo panted heavily before returning to normal and being whisked away by a beam of light. DBX! Conclusion "Seriously guys, leave my forcefield alone! Anyway, this one was a close one, but it seems the Colt Pokemon just wanted the win more today. With that, we have our semi-final matchups confirmed! This battle's winner is Keldeo!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights